The Two Worlds II
by Allura1996
Summary: The Darkness King is back and he has Darkrai on his side!It's up to Sonic and the others to deafeat him once again.With Pokemon on their side anything can happen!
1. Chapter 1

Sonic yawned.

"How long is this going to take?" He asked. Luna turned to him.

"Don't worry about it, if you-" She yawned. "Wanna take a nap you can."

"We shouldn't have stayed up that long last night huh?" He yawned again. Luna nodded.

"Maybe we should both a take a small nap. It wouldn't hurt." She jumped and landed on a tree branch . She carefully lay down, making sure she didn't lose her balance. Sonic lay down and rested his head on the tree. It didn't take long for sleep to come to them. Then, something happened to them. It was bad, but it's wasn't good either. They didn't feel anything, but they knew something was happening to them. Soon, Sonic heard something.

"_Pika? Pika pika....?" _Sonic opened his eyes. A small yellow mouse- like creature with black at the tips of its somewhat pointed ears and red circles at its cheeks was staring at Sonic. Sonic, not one to panic, stared back_. What in the name of Mobius is this thing_? He thought. He sat up and picked up the creature. It tilted its head to the side. _" Pikachu_?" It said.

"What are you little guy?" He asked. It smiled. Luna woke up next. She saw a different creature. It had a blue body and its ears were black. It opened its eyes; they were red! Luna looked at the little one.

"Sonic? Are you awake?" She asked. She looked at her arms. "Sonic!"

"I'm awake, don't worry."

"No, not that! I think we... we..." Sonic looked at Luna, she had her normal outfit on, but she was a human! Luna screamed. Sonic was too! Her skin was pale, along with his. Sonic, unlike Luna, had a backpack on. In that backpack was something.... something that responded. It was a Pokedex.

"_Pikachu, the mouse Pokemon. Known to attack when its young or trainer is in danger. It is one of the most fastest Pokemon."_ Sonic sat up when he heard ' one of the most fastest.' but Pokemon? What was that? He thought to himself.

-------------------  
Sonic's POV....  
-------------------

What is a Pokemon? I asked myself. "_Pikachu?" _It said tilting its head to the right. It was kinda cute. Luna jumped down along with the blue and black Pokemon.

"_Riolu!" _It said. The Pokedex responded again.

_"Riolu, the dog Pokemon. Has great energy, enough to run across canines. It has a powerful ability that none other Pokemon have. The ablity is known to be as aura." _Luna's eyes lit up. I knew she was thinking that she wasn't the only one with her abilty other than Midnight.

---------------------  
Normal POV....  
--------------------

The Riolu was next to Luna, with a serious look in his eye. Luna looked at Sonic again. He wore a blue shirt with blue jeans and his normal shoes. The only thing that wasn't blue was his eyes and skin (of course). The Pikachu was up on Sonic's right shoulder. _We have a long way ahead of us... _Luna thought.


	2. Pichu and Silver along with Shadow

Luna was carrying the little Riolu.

"The poor little thing's probably tired..." She said. Pikachu yawned. "Pikachu's getting tired too..."

"Where can we sleep?" Sonic looked around. "I don't really know." "_Pikachu."_Pikachu said, sounding tired. Sonic looked down at it.

"What is it little guy?" Pikachu pointed at the trees. Sonic smiled weekly and nodded. He turned to Luna. "We can sleep in the trees. It's better than sleeping on the ground." Luna nodded and, with little Riolu in her arms, jumped on the closest branch she could find. Sonic let Pikachu climb the tree to sleep on the branch that was above Luna. "Don't worry about me, I'll be okay down here." He said. Luna nodded and fell asleep with little Riolu in her arms still.

--------------  
Later......  
--------------

Luna heard a noise. It was a strange, somewhat kinda squeaky noise. She sat up, leaving Riolu falling into her lap. Riolu opened its eyes. The noise came again. It sat up and called, or at least Luna thought it called, to Pikachu. Pikachu woke up and heard it too. It jumped down and tried to wake Sonic, who snored softly. He didn't wake up. Pikachu rubbed its cheeks against Sonic's face and soon, Sonic got shocked, literary!

"I'm up, I'm up! I'm awake." "_Pikachu!" _It said. Sonic heard it too, he got up and looked around. Then, a small Pokemon that looked like Pikachu, only the cheeks were pink and it looked cuter, too cute to really suit him, he rather stay with his Pikachu. The little Pokemon looked at them all, scared. Luna looked at it then smiled softly. She held out her hand to the little one.

"Are you okay?" She asked, even though she knew she wouldn't understand what its really saying. "_Pichu?"_ It said looking up at Luna.

"Pichu! Where'd ya go?" A voice was heard. "_Pichu!" _Luna looked at Sonic;he shrugged. A silver haired bot that wore a white/gray shirte, black pants and amber-golden eyes. Sonic smiled.

"Silver! Long time no see huh!" Silver smiled. "Yeah, been a while hasn't it?" He turned to Luna. "Who's this?" He asked gently.

"This is Luna. She helped us on our last adventure." Luna smiled. Silver smiled nervously and slightly blushed. "Come on Pichu..." Pichu climbed up on his left shoulder. "Do you two wanna know more about Pokemon?" Both of them nodded. While they were walking, Silver started to tell them about gym battles and contests. Then he started to talk about diferent types of Pokemon like bug type and pshyic type. Sonic and Luna were listening carefully. Later, Luna saw two dark shapes coming.

"Hey guys, someone's comeing!" She said. As they got closer, Luna could see a person with black hair, red streaks wore a black jacket,white undershirt and black pants and shoes that looked like... "Shadow?" He looked up. The eyes were red. "Shadow!" Luna ran and hugged him. He started to turn purple.

"Luna, choking, not breathing." She let go yet. "And people wonder why I have issues..." He mumbled. Luna realesed him.

"I haven't seen you in a while. Sorry." Sonic gaged, he hated romance. Silver daydreamed. _I wonder what'll happen next... _He thought.


	3. Houndoom and Knuckles

Shadow, unlike the others, had two Pokemon, an Umbreon and Raichu. Silver started to explain more about Pokemon and how to catch them.

"It begins with a Pokemon battle." He said. "You gatta weaken them first, then catch them with a Poke ball." Silver took one out of his backpack. "This is a Poke ball. There are also Great balls and Ultra balls too. They're stronger than the Poke ball." Luna and Sonic both nodded. Shadow yawned. Raichu was up on Shadow's right shoulder and its tail rested on his left. Umbreon walked on Shadow's left side. Riolu rested on Luna's left shoulder. Silver's Pichu fell asleep on his right shoulder. Luna couldn't help but to smile.

"So, where the next city?" She asked. Silver thought for a moment.

"I think the next city id Heartrome City and I think it's still a bit away." Luna sighed.

"Well, at least we might find some Pokemon soon right?" Silver yawned.

"Maybe. You'll never know when a Pokemon might pop up." Luna nodded and, like it was listening, a small caterpillar- like Pokemon fell from a tree.

"What is that?" Sonic asked to himself as he took out his Pokedex.

_"Caterpie, the caterpillar Pokemon. It uses its sticky string to evolve into Metapod, its second stage." _

"Metapod? Evolve? Second stage?" Sonic asked. Silver thought for a moment.

"I think when they evolve they turn into their second stage, kinda like growing up. I think...." Silver explained. Shadow shook his head.

"That's right, but they turn into different Pokemon, their attitude changes a little,but not much." He explained. Luna nodded then looked at Riolu.

"Why don't we catch this one Riolu?" She asked. _"Ri! Riolu!" _It said, jumping off Luna's shoulder and down in front of Caterpie. Luna nodded and shouted the first attack. "Riolu, use cross chop!" Riolu did as it was told and hit the Caterpie right on its head. Caterpie went down. Luna grabbed a Pokeball that was on her belt and threw it at Caterpie. The ball landed on its head and moved a few times. Luna couldn't wait any longer. Soon, it stopped.

"You caught it!" Silver said. Luna picked up the Poke ball.

"I did?" Riolu looked happy, it was literally jumping for joy. _I guess I really did catch it! _Luna thought. She smiled. Sonic walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Nice job Luna." He said, smiling and giving her a thumbs up. Shadow started to glare at him. "Shadow, are you okay?" Shadow walked past them.

"Let's just get moving, alright?" His Raichu barred its teeth at Pikachu. Sonic shuddered and looked at Pikachu.

"We should get going huh buddy?" Pikachu nodded.

------------  
Later......  
------------

"Are we there yet?" Silver whined.

"How are we supposed to know, you're the one who knows where Heartrome city is." Shadow said. Luna looked back at Silver.

"That true Silver, how far are we now?" Silver thought and looked around for a moment.

"I have no clue." Sonic, Shadow, Luna and their Pokemon except Pichu looked at him. "We must've taken the wrong turn...." Shadow snapped.

"You mean to tell us that we're.... we're..... LOST?!" he yelled. Silver backed up; Luna grabbed Shadow's sleeve.

"Calm down Shadow." she said. Sonic and Pikachu stood in between Silver and Shadow.

"Come on guys, no use arguing!" He said. _"Pika pika pikachu!" _Pikachu said. Next thing they knew they heard a howl. Everyone got quiet. "What was that?" Sonic asked looking around.

"I don't know." Luna said. Her Riolu got into a quick fighting stance. A big dog-like Pokemon came out of nowhere. It growled. "Riolu, use cross chop!" Luna called the first attack. The Pokemon dodged and went for Riolu's throat;Riolu dodged, but it was so close to the teeth.

"Houndoom! Calm down! They're friends." Riolu fell to the ground, unharmed. A young man, about the age of 18 perhaps, wearing a red T-shirt, tan baggy pants, his hair were dreadlocks and his eye color was a slightly pale violet.

"Knuckles!" Luna said. Houndoom sat down and whimpered. Riolu nodded. _Houndoom must be saying sorry to Riolu or something like that. _Luna thought. Knuckles ran up to his Pokemon and tried to catch up with his breath. "What part of 'wait' do you not understand boy?" Houndoom whimpered again. He pat its head.

"It's okay boy. So you guys wanna tell me what the hell's going on here?" Knux asked everyone. Luna looked at Silver, Shadow looked at Sonic and Pikachu, Pichu and Raichu looked at their trainers. Luna thought about it for a moment, then pain shot through her head.

_Flashback_

_ "Come on Midnight, lets go!" A little girl said. Midnight, looking like he was 8 came walking up to her._

_ "Are you ready for this?" The girl nodded. Then robots came busting through the door! Midnight told the girl to run and she did what she was told. She ranup to what looked like the Master Emerald 10 years ago. Then bright light surrounded her._

_ "NOOOOO!" she screamed._

_ End of flashback_

"Are you okay Luna?" Shadow asked her. Her head still hurt. _That was me when I was 5.... _She thought. _Ten years ago! _Riolu came up to see if she was hurt. _"Riolu? Ri riolu?!" _it said. Luna looked at it and smiled.

"I'm okay Riolu, don't worry." _But why would I remember something when I was 5?_


	4. Heartrome City,Spike and Midnight

"So Knuckles, do you know where Heartrome city is?" Silver asked. Knux thought for a moment and said,

"Yeah, it's not to far from here. We just take a left, and another left then a right and then you're there." Houndoom barked. Sonic nodded.

"Thanks Knuckles, you mind coming with us so we don't get lost again?" Silver laughed sarcastically.

"Very funny Sonic." Sonic shrugged.

"Yeah, we're not busy anyway huh biy?" Knuckles patted Houndoom's head. Houndoom whimpered happily. Riolu hopped on Luna's shoulder.

"Let's get going then guys!" She said. They nodded and started walking with her. It wasn't long before two people came up. One had midnight blue hair, had forest green eyes and wore a black jacket with a grey undershirt and black pants; the other one had green spiked hair, crystal blue eyes and wore a tan jacket with a black shirt and black baggy pants.

"Luna, that you sis?" the midnight blue haired boy asked her.

"Midnight!" She hugged her older brother. Spike tapped her shoulder.

"Hi Luna." He said. Luna hugged him too. Shadow crossed his arms. _My trainer get jealous pretty easily, but he hides it well. _Shadow's Umbreon thought. Next to Midnight was a small bear-like Pokemon.

"What's this?" She asked, petting it on the head.

_"Teddiursa!" _It said. Sonic got his Pokedex out again.

"_Teddiursa, the bear Pokmon. It licks its paws because they taste the honey that they possibly ate months ago." _The Pokedx said. Sonic nodded and looked at the little Pokemon, then back at his Pokedex.

"Why is it in a different color?" He asked Midnight. He looked at Teddiursa and said,

"Some Pokemon can be in a different color, which means its extremely rare. You may not be able to see another one like this." Spike nodded.

"I don't have a Pokemon yet, but I'll catch one." Sonic's Pikachu hopped on his shoulder and barred its teeth at Spike, Houndoom growled at him and Riolu got into a fighting stance. While their trainers tried to calm them down, Spike looked at Luna.

"What's with them?" He asked. Luna, trying to calm Riolu down, said,

"I don't know, they haven't acted like this to anyone before. Well, I'm not sure about Houndoom...." Spike nodded.

------

"Finally! Heartrome City!" Sonic said. Pikachu looked exhausted. Riolu jumped down and looked around. Luna looked over and saw a park.

"Hey Knux, what's that?" She asked, pointing at the park.

"Oh, that's some where, where trainers take their Pokemon to play or take a walk." Knux explained. She nodded.

"Why don't we rest for a bit and get back on the road the next day?" She asked. Spike and Shadow agreed, Midnight didn't reply yet, Knuckles and Sonic wanted to hit the road now and Silver stayed quiet. "Well, looks like we're staying you two weather you like it or not." Knuckles and Sonic whined.

* * *

**Okay, I'm gonna need a little help here. I need some suggestions for Spikes Pokemon. Reminder: Sadly, it can't be a legendary Pokemon.**


	5. Solrock and Lunatone

"Wake up guys!" Luna said to them. They groaned. Sonic lifted his head up slightly.

"Don't wanna get up..."He groaned putting a pillow over his head. Pikachu pulled a pillow on its head too. _"Pika...."_It said. Luna had no choise.

"All right then, I guess all these chili dogs are gonna-"

"Chili dogs?" Sonic's head popped up; his pillow fell to the ground.

"Yup,all the chili dogs you can eat." He jumped out of bed and ran out of the door.

"Outta my way, outta my way! I don't wanna be rude, but there's chili dogs with my name on them!" Pikachu ran after him. _"Pika!"_It yelled. Luna now nodded at Riolu and it jumped off her shoulder and on the ground. It suck behind Houndoom and pulled it tail, making Houdoom send flames towards Knuckles, who was now awake. Riolu ran back to Luna and hopped on her shoulder.

"Morning Knux." He glared at her. Houndoom whimpered.

"It's not your fault buddy." He said, patting Houndoom on the head. Now it was time to wake Shadow. Again, she nodded at Riolu and it jumped to the ground. It sunk up behind Raichu and pulled its tail. Raichu sent sparks of electricity flying towards Shadow and Umbreon.

"Good morning Shadow!" She said, smiling.

"Morning..." He maneged to breath out. Umbreon stood up and yawned.

"Come on, lets feed our Pokemon Shadow." He nodded and got out of his bed. Umbreon and Raichu followed him. Luna left the room with Riolu on her shoulder. They walked into a dining room where Sonic, Knuckles and Silver were, sitting at a table. Sonic was mumbling to himself.

"Morning guys!" She said cheerfully. They groaned or yawned. Luna looked around. "Where's Spike?" They all looked around.

"Now that you mentioned it, where is he anyway?" Silver asked. Knuckles thought for a while, hoping to remember something. Sonic looked around the building. Shadow leaned back in his chair.

"I think he went to find a Pokemon..... I'm not sure though...." Knux said. Sonic came back, Pikachu on his left shoulder.

"Can't find him, he isn't in the building." He said. _"Pikachu!" _It called.

"This the guy you're looking for?" A voice said. Everyone looked in the hallway. A boy with messy green hair, crystal blue eyes, wore a light blue long sleeved shirt and blue jeans.

"Gorum!" Luna said. "What 'cha doing here?" He smiled and shrugged.

"I don't know really, but here I am." A blue-ish Pokemon was next to him._ "Munch..." _It said. "Munchlax! Did you eat my lunch again?" It burped. "Well, looks like I'm eating berries again.....I you don't eat 'em all again."

"What is that?" Silver asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Munchlax, its name explains lot. It eats a lot, and sleeps." Munchlax yawned.

"Cool...... I guess." Sonic said, scratching the back of his head. Pikachu tilted its head to the side, then lost its balance and fell on the floor. "You okay little buddy?" _"Pika...." _Sonic picked Pikachu up.

"Sorry for leaving you guys, but I found two great Pokemon!"

"And they are?" Shadow asked.

"A Solrock and a Lunatone. Very interesting Pokemon." Luna's eyes lit up.

"A Pokemon called Lunatone? COOL!" Riolu jumped to the ground. _"Ri, ri riolu!" _It said, pointing to one of her Poke-balls. Midnight walked into the room.

"Sure, you wake everyone up except me.... Thanks sis...."

"Oops! Sorry Midnight!" She said. He yawned.

"No problem sis." He smiled. _I'm gonna get myself a Solrock and give Luna that Lunatone so that she'll possibly love me. _Spike thought. Luna sat down._It would be great to have a Lunatone, I mean it kinda sounds like my name... Well the first part anyway. _She thought.

"Well, Spike needs a Pokemon. So why don't we go get it?" Sonic asked.

"It's not that simple...." Silver said, reading some kind of book.

"Why?" Shadow asked, drumming his fingers on the table.

"It says here, a Solrock and a Lunatone are extremely dangerous when they are together....."

"How dangerous?" Sonic asked.

"Very. It says here that, once a Solrock and Lunatone destroyed an entire cave themselves." Everyone went silent.

"So, what do we do?" No one said anything, until Shadow spoke.

"I think we should try to catch them. We could try at least." Luna nodded.

"They may be dangerous, but they're still can get 'em in no time."

"Huh, easy for you to say, but have you forgotten something Luna?" Silver asked.

"Hm? Like what?"

"WE'RE HUMAN!" Silver yelled. "We don't have our abilities, we're completely powerless!" Houndoom growled. Riolu barred its teeth.

"We aren't powerless Silver. We have our Pokemon, remember?" Sonic said, Pikachu still on his shoulder. Silver looked at all of them, then at Pichu.

"Yeah, but what about me? No offence Pichu, but you aren't the strongest Pokemon I got." Pichu seemed to shrug. "And Spike, he doesn't have a Pokemon, so how is he supposed to defend himself?" No one said anything. Raichu hopped on Shadow's right shoulder.

"We should try at least guys." Luna said. "We'll never know if we don't try." Silver stayed quiet.

"Yeah, I mean after all, I need a Pokemon and Solrock or a Lunatone is the Pokemon for me." Spike said. Luna nodded.

"Where did you find them?" Sonic asked.

"Somewhere in a cave. It's not that far." They nodded and followed Spike. Gorum had to carry Munchlax._ Why me? _He thought.  
They found the cave and went inside. Spike went in first, then Shadow, Luna, Sonic, Knuckles, Midnight and Gorum was the last one inside.

"Right there! There they are!" Spike said pointing towards that direrction. Standing (or I should say floating) in front of them was the Solrock and the Lunatone.


	6. A Dark Secret

Silver shuddered, Sonic gulped. Solrock and Lunatone were still in front of them, not doing anything. _What's up with them? Aren't they supposed to attack? _Luna thought. Riolu took a step forward, the two Pokemon backed up. Sonic was confused, he took out his Pokedex and read that they were both rock type Pokemon, except Solrock who was a fire and rock type Pokemon. Riolu took a other step forward, they backed up. Silver now understood what was going on. _Riolu is a fighting type, making it having the advantage. No wonder why Solrock and Lunatone are afraid. _He thought. Spike took a Pokeball out, aimed it at Lunatone and threw it. Solrock got in front of it and it was captured instead.

"No!" Spike said under his breath. Luna then threw a Pokeball at Lunatone. It dodged out of the way.

"Riolu, cross- chop!" Riolu did as it was told. It hit Lunatone and it went down, but it wasn't done. Lunatone was about to use a confuse ray attack. "Riolu watch out!" Luna called. Riolu tried to dodge, but was still hit. Lunatone attcked Riolu. "Riolu!" Luna cried. Shadow was about to send Umberon to fight until Riolu started to glow.

"What the hell is happening to Luna's Riolu?!" Knuckles shouted out. Spike picked up the Pokeball that had Solrock in it and shrugged. Luna was about to freak out until Gorum, who was way behind, shouted out,

"Riolu is evolving!" It was true, Riolu was getting bigger and , by the looks of it, stronger. When it was done evolving, Pikachu and Pichu poked at it to see if it was okay. Its eyes opened, they were still red. Now it stood up, it was almost to Luna's height. "_Lucario!" _It cried. Sonic got the Pokedex out again. "_Lucario, the secound and final evolution of Riolu." _It said. _Okay, it usually would give me more info about the Pokemon after that, but oh well. _He thought.

"Okay.... Lucario, use fissure!" Lucario nodded and attacked the Lunatone. Now it was time to throw the Pokeball. Luna threw it and captured Lunatone. She turned to her new Lucario and hugged it. "Good job Lucario." She said softly. Lucario nodded. Pichu hopped back on Silver shoulder.

"Well let's get a move on guys!" He said, about to leave the cave until Umberon growled. Silver turned around to see what was wrong. Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Spike and Luna knew this person well.

"Hello, again all of you...." The Darkness King said, witha dark creature next to him. All of their Pokemon growled or barred its teeth.

"How can you still be alive?!" Luna yelled. The Darkness king laughed evilly.

"Well, think about it. I did put you all in this world so killing you would be easier, but you discovered your Pokemon quickly. Not only that, but I have to see if my son has been doing well." He said, looking at Spike. He didn't say anything, but glared at him. Luna was in shock.

"You're lying!" She yelled.

"It's..... True." Spike breathed out. "The Darkness King....... Is my father." Luna's eyes widened. Sonic looked like he was going to pass out any second. Shadow stayed quiet and Knuckles' jaw dropped. Gorum looked at him, disgusted.

"I was your best friend," He started. "And you never told me anything like this." His eyes burned with tears. Shadow clenched his hands into fists. Luna growled softly.

"You...... You......" She growled louder. Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles knew what was happening, they just didn't know how. Caterpie came out of its Pokeball and crawled on her shoulder. For some reason, Luna calmed down. "You'll never win." Was all she said. The Darkness King laughed evilly again.

"You really think you can stop me now, even with Darkri on my side?" Silver gulped, Shadow just stared, hatred was in his eyes. "I'll kill you right here if I wanted to, but what would be the fun of just rushing in so quickly?" Sonic gritted his teeth. Houndoom was about to attack, but Knuckles held him back. The Darkness King disappeared. _He isn't going down without a fight._ Luna thought. _Well if he wants a fight, I'll give him one!_

* * *

**Sorry that took so long, writers block you know? R&R please!**


	7. Catching Spree!

**A/N: Okay, this is when things start to get kinda....well, not only wierd, but also more action. Enjoy!**

Luna glared at Spike, who was spacing out.

"Why," She began. "Why didn't you tell us that you were the Darkness King's son? That makes you the Darkness Prince doesn't it?!" Lucario got in front of her, with a concerned look in his eye. Luna growled. Spike sighed.

"Please, love. I would've told you earlier, but-"

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME 'LOVE'?" She yelled. Spike started to walk towards her.

"Yes, and now I will admit it." He took a deep breath. "Luna, I love you. I love you with all my heart." She lunged after him, Lucario stopped her.

"COME ONE! LEMME HURT HIM!" Sonic got in the way. Midnight came up to Spike and grabbed his shirt.

"You. Stay. Away. From. My. Sister. Do you understand?" Spike frowned.

"No possible." Shadow walked up to him and was about to attack him, until Knuckles stopped him. Gorum looked around, with wild eyes looking back and forth at the small group with Shadow and Luna. He got up and yes, he had to drag Muncklax with him, and went over to Luna, who was now being held back by Lucario and Sonic. Spike for some reason, had a smirk on his face.

"Luna, we need you to calm down. No need to get mad at him. Come on Luna girl." Munchlax yawned. Silver was frozen in shock still. Luna slowly started to calm down. Pikachu, Pichu and Richu started to get tired of all of the arguing, and fighting. They charged up a Thunder Bolt attack and then they let it all out. Luna was now calm, Shadow stopped in his place, Knuckles and everyone else stayed in their places. Except Spike.

"Great, where the hell did he go?" Shadow asked, looking around for him.

"And to think I thought of him as a friend...." Luna mumbled. Pikachu hopped on Sonic's left shoulder. _"Pika!" _It cried. Sonic looked around and saw a silver and dark blue Pokemon with, what it looked like to him, a blade of some sort on the side of its head.

"Uh.....guys." Midnight looked back at Sonic.

"What is it Son...ic..." Midnight looked at the Pokemon. Luna walked over to Silver, who was **still **frozen in shock, and slaped him.

"Thanks," He said, rubbing his cheek. "I needed that."

"Hated to do it, but it had to be done." Silver nodded. "Do you have any idea what Pokemon is that?" Silver shook his head.

"No clue." Sonic took out the Pokedex.

_"Absol, a dark type Pokemon. Known to spread bad luck." _Shadow and the Absol just stared at one another, not doing anything and the only movement seen was their eyes, but only slightly.

"What's going on?" Luna asked Gorum.

"I have no idea." Absol jumped down and for some reason, it bow to Shadow.

"Uh, Shadow." Luna began.

"Wait." Absol stayed there for a while, then it jumped back. When it landed, it stood in a defensive pose. "It wants to fight." _Reminds me of a certain knucklehead." _Luna thought, looking over at Knuckles, who was patting Houndoom on the head. "Umberon!" It jumped on Shadow's shoulder and jumped towards Absol. _"Sol...." _It growled, glaring at Umberon with its red eyes. Absol lunged after Umberon aiming the blade at it. Umberon jumped back and bit Absol's blade and threw it against a rock.

"Let's hope that Absol makes it out okay...." Luna mumbled. Absol got up, slightly limping. Umberon barred its teeth and growled. Absol did the same thing. Umberon tried to bite Absol again, but it moved out of the way and hit Umberon's head. Shadow caught the Absol off guard and threw a Pokeball at it. It was now captured. "Way to go Shadow!" Luna cheered. Shadow smirked. Knuckles' Houndoom howled. A Primape came out. _Dammit! _was most of their thoughts, except Knuckles and Sonic. Knuckles threw a Pokeball at it, without thinking. Silver looked at him.

"What?! I've read about those thing and I wasn't chancing anything." Silver shrugged and nodded. Luna sighed.

"Let's go guys. We find the Darkness King, we find **him**." Gorum was confused now.

"And you're not calling him by his name because....?" Luna glared at him.

"Because he's dead to me." She responded with coldness in her voice. He shivered.

"Then let's get going!" Sonic said with Pikachu on his shoulder. Anger was forgotten and Luna then said,

"Hey Sonic, all of us have at least two Pokemon, why don't you try to catch somethin'?" Sonic looked over his shoulder and smiled weakly.

"I haven't found anything fast enough." Was all he said. Midnight came up to his sister.

"Come on Luna, let's get outta here. This cave is starting to give me the creeps." His Teddiursa was trembling. She nodded.

* * *

"Finally, some sun!" Sonic said. Shadow grounded. Pichu and Silver were examining some wild Pokemon. Pichu was trying not to get too close to them. Pikachu, Richu and Houndoom were play- fighting. Umberon and Absol were resting in the shade. Lucario, Caterpie, and Lunatone were practicing their fighting skills. Luna was swimming in a nearby pond that was filled with water type Pokemon. Midnight and Sonic were trying to figure out what to exactly feed their Pokemon and everyone else. Gorum and his Munchlax were taking a nap in the shade. Lastly, Knuckles was trying to calm his Primeape down. Later on, Silver got a little too close to a Beedrill hive.

"You really shouldn't try to interact with them you know....." Luna said. Silver only nodded. Knuckles and Shadow were trying not to burt out in laughter. Gorum was still asleep and both Sonic and Midnight were finding all the stuff that Luna needed. Pichu looked worried. After Luna was done helping Silver out, Knuckles finally exploded with laughter. Shadow only let out a few snickers. Luna shook her head.

"All right guys let's get-" Something fast swept across their feet. _"Sneasel!" _It said. Sonic was about to take the Pokedex out, but the Sneasel swiped at him. Pikachu growled and sparks started to fly out of its cheeks. "All right buddy, ready for some action?" _"Pika!" _Sonic straightened and said, "Pikachu, use a Thunderbolt attack!" Pikachu did what it was told. Electricity flew out towards the Sneasel, but it dogded. _This isn't gonna be as easy as I thought.... _He thought as Sneasel spred out its claws.


	8. October

**A/N: Hey! Welcome back! Where we last left off.... Oh forget that! You can read the last chapter can't you? lol. jk. Enjoy!**

The Sneasel smirked; Pikachu barred its teeth. _Pikachu needs to find a way to be faster then that Sneasel, but how?! _Sonic looked around wildly, hoping to find something that could boost Pikachu's speed. Then, he saw the pond. "Pikachu, toward the water!" It sprinted off, Sneasel ran after the little mouse Pokemon. Once both were in the water Sonic yelled out, "Lightning attack!" The Sneasel was shocked, both literally and well, er, shocked. It fell to the ground and Sonic threw the Pokeball at it. Silver came up to Sonic, with the Pokeball in his hand.

"I take it this one belongs to you." Sonic smirked. Gorum yawned, along with Munchlax.

"Can we get going now?" He asked. Shadow, Luna and Knuckles were waiting on top of a hill.

"Come on Sonic, let's go!" Luna said. Lucario crossed its arms.

"Hang on, we'll be right there!"

------------------------------  
Midnight's POV............  
------------------------------

I never trusted him. Spike anyway. Shadow was a different story, but a Darkness Prince?! No, that was too much. I know my sis doesn't love him like he does, and I don't blame her either. Teddiursa tried to climb up onto my shoulder. I smiled and lifted it up. It was a strong little thing, but it hated to fight. Silver's Pichu poked at his ear hungrily. Silver gave it a small berry, which Pichu took happily. Luna was walking next to Shadow. I knew he couldn't be trusted either. I walked in between them and asked Luna,

"So, sis, how are we gonna find the Darkness King anyway?" Shadow glared at me, I returned the glare.

"I was thinking we could do the same thing last time: look for him until we find him." She said. Silver spoke out.

"I don't think that'll work this time. It'll take years!" I agreed. It was true!

"Do you have a better plan sis?" Luna thought for a moment then sighed.

"I got nothing....." Knux turned around and said,

"Well, last time we found him in a deep, dark cave.... Then again, _you_ found him first though." Luna nodded.

"Inuyasha and I found him, but we first found D-" She froze.

"Sis?" I asked. I knew this couldn't be good. Shadow looked at her with concern in his eyes, but he didn't do anything. I looked at Luna and said calmly, "Sis, what's wrong?" She gulped and said,

"D-Darkness. We found him first before we found the Darkness King. Remember?" Everyone except Silver nodded. "So, if we found him first what if we were to find someone else?"

"Perhaps a female hedgehog that looks like Shadow?" a voice said behind us. I turned around and saw a female hedgehog that did look a lot like Shadow and next to her was Darkness. Both of them were really pale, but not too pale to where you'll think they're a vampire. Unlike Darkness though, she had eyes just like Sonic's and she had a big smile on her face. She wore a black T-shirt, a brown bag over her left shoulder, a grey skirt that went down to her ankles and black boots.

"Who are you?" Shadow asked. I turned back to him. He wasn't real happy by the looks of it, but yet he didn't have a look that he wanted to kill them. The female hedgehog giggled.

"My name is October. Its a long story. Hey Sonic!" She said, waving at Sonic which waved back, of course. Darkness sighed. He was wearing something similar to Shadow's outfit, but he had a grey undershirt.

"She's suppose to be Shadow's backup if he was to die or something like that..... Unlike Shadow though, she controlls ice." October giggled. "She acts like Sonic's younger sister though......" She shrugged. Darkness sighed again. "I found her wandering around with a bunch of different Pokemon. Don't ask which ones, 'cause I don't know." I wasn't sure about her or Darkness to tell you the truth.... But it didn't matter at the time.

"By any chance, do either of you know where the Darkness King is?" I asked. Darkness froze.

"Yeah, we know where he is, but that son of a-" October hit him at the side of the head.

"Watch your mouth!" She said. He sighed and continued.

"Yes, we know where he is. He's up in the moutains. We had to pass there to get away from where we were at the time." October nodded. Luna stepped forward and clenched her hands into fists, her Lucario right next to her.

"What about Spike?" Darkness' eyes grew slightly.

"We olso found him, but he wasn't himself."

"Why's that?" Knux asked. Darkness shrugged. I turned to Silver.

"Do you think it had to do with my sis?" I asked. Silver shrugged, with Pichu on his shoulder.

"Can't say yet. It might be that though." I gulped. Does that mean sis is in big-time trouble?


	9. Huntin em down

**A/N: Heya! I'm back! I had a small writers block, but that's gone now. Enjoy!**

"So, we just go up there?" Sonic asked, looking up at the mountains. Both Darkness and October nodded.

"Yup, that place is known to be Mt. Moon. I think the reason why it was named that is because I've heard about this stone call a moon stone and a Pokemon called Clefairy (I think I misspelled that, if I didn't please tell me) use that stone to evolve." They looked at October, who glanced at all of them. "What? I read a lot."

"Same here. I found a few books in my backpack so I read them. That's why I know so much about Pokemon." Silver stated. Luna stared at Mt. Moon with no emotion in her eyes. She was mad, upset, confused, and annoyed at both the Darkness King and Spike, the one who was dead to her. Lucario was next to her, its arms crossed neatly across its chest. Shadow walked to the other side of her.

"You look like you've got something on your mind." He said. Luna sighed and looked at him.

"Yeah, I do actually. Its all rushing into my mind and its all about either the Darkness King or the prince." Shadow forced a chuckle.

"Still dead to you?" Luna nodded. Lucario heard something and whirled about 90 degrees. Spike was coming up, and with something behind him. _"Lu! Lucario!" _It barked. Luna and Shadow turned around.

"Sonic! Its you-know-who!" Luna called out. Sonic, Knuckles, Gorum, Midnight, Silver and October saw him coming. The way Spike was walking, it was like he was a vampire (for a reason, I'm into the vampire/werewolf thing). His eyes were bright orange, he was wearing a black, ripped, cloak with a bit of the cloak flowing in the wind. He had Solrock at his side. Lucario stood in front of Luna and barred its teeth. Spike smirked. Luna could tell that something bad was going to happen. Spike grabbed a spike from his wrist and tugged on it till it came out.  
It suddenly got huge. Spike flung towards Shadow. He dodged out of the way, but when he looked up Spike had a tight grip on Luna's arm. Lucario was busy fighting back with Solrock. Sonic and the others were coming as fast as they could. By the time they were there, it was too late. Spike had teleported off with Luna and his Solrock.

"Luna!" Midnight shouted out. Her Lucario barred it teeth in frustration. Shadow's Umbreon, Raichu and Absol came to him. Houndoom sniffed the area out and Silver's Pichu clung onto his leg. "Where do you think he took her?" Knuckles asked.

"Where else? To Mt. Moon." Darkness said. October nodded and ran to Shadow to see if he was all right. Silver got out a book. "Says here that Mt. Moon ain't too far now. We should send the night at a Pokemon Center and head on into there."

"But how are we gonna get there fast enough?" Sonic asked. And just as soon as he said that a Flygon. He smiled.

* * *

"Let go of me you fa-" I said, then caught what I was saying then bit his arm. Spike still wouldn't let go of me. I kicked, I bit and I even yelled in his ear, but he still had a tight grip on me. "Lemme go!" I screamed. He smiled. "All right." He dropped me into a cell-like room and locked the door. "LET ME OUTTA HERE NOW!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Not until the black crap comes by to rescue you." Spike said, his voice was cold and soulless. "Shadow is not crap! He's a great friend, unlike you! You're the one that's crap!" I was basically yelling at the air now. I stepped away from the door and wrapped my arms around my stomach. I haven't eaten for a while. The Darkness King appeared out of nowhere. "I see my son has taking a like to you." He said, slyly. I turned my head and glared at him.

"You. This is all your fault." My voice was cold and dark when I spoke to him. I stood up and turned around towards him. "If it wasn't for you, I would've still been with my friends! I wouldn't be here with your crap that you call 'son'!" I yelled. I was about to throw a punch, if it wasn't for Darkri who got in the way. The Darkness King chuckled evilly.

"You won't get out of here as easily as you thought." He said. I heard a pounding sound in the distance that made my ears twitch. I thought at first I was going crazy until the king turned around. "What is that sound coming from?" He asked, I'm guessing partly to himself. I backed away from Darkri and looked out of an opening. A Flygon with Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Silver and everyone else on its back was head-butting the cave walls. Hope grew inside me. Then something flew in front of the opening and in front of my face. "_Freeeeee." _A butterfly-like Pokemon cried. "Caterpie?" I whispered. I looked down and saw Lucario death-gripping Butterfree's feet. I smiled.

"Hold on Luna, we're coming!" I heard Sonic say in the distance. I smiled weakly and stood up again. I looked around quickly and saw a small green leaf-like whistle hanging on the wall. I grabbed it and blew hard and long. It was a high-pitched noice, it hurt my ears, but I continued to blow it. I heard Flygon's cry come from the outside of my cell-like room. Shadow opened the door and pulled me out of there. Now the hunt for father and son starts now.


	10. Here We Go!

**A/N: Here it is, but don't worry,its not ending quite yet. Enjoy!**

"Where's Spike?" Midnight asked. I looked around wildly. "I... I don't know!" I started to panic, but I knew I had to calm down soon. Sonic, who was still on the Flygon, said to me, "I'm gonna try to find either Spike or the Darkness King. Anyone wanna come with me?" I looked at Shadow.

"I'm staying with Luna, who know what might happen to her?" He said. I smiled. Midnight shot a glare at Shadow. My eyes widened. "Where's Lunatone?! I swear it was with me when I was taken away..."

"Uh, you mean this?" Silver asked, holding out a Pokeball in front of me. I took it out of his hand and opened it up. Lunatone floated in front of me, unharmed. "We must be going. The prince will be coming for you." A voice said. I looked over at Lucario, who looked nervous for some reason.

"Lucario? Did you just....?" It continued to stare at me, I stared at it back. It burst. "Alright, I spoke! But I wasn't always a Pokemon or anything like either of you! I...... I am a mouse...... back where you come from, Mobius. I used to be a human, but I hated being so...." I thought I was going crazy for a second, but when I looked at everyone they had the same look on their face. Lunatone floated next to me. I looked down at it; it looked upset. Lunatone cried out, but because it was so high-pitched, I couldn't understand anything.

"Lucario, what's going on with Lunatone?!" I yelled, holding my ears. My ears... They were pointed at the top on my head. The others ears were still human-like. What the hell's going on with me?! Lucario called out,

"It must be Solrock! It wants Solrock!" October took out a book. "According to this, a Lunatone needs a Solrock, because of the energy that Solrock give off absorbs into Lunatone. Without Solrock, Lunatone will die!" Already, I was ticked. Spike was gonna die. I had a feeling that he knew about this, just so he can get his dirty paws on me. He was gonna die now. Before I got explaining anything, Darkrai came out of nowhere with the Darkness King next to him with a evil smirk on his face.

"Welcome, to my little corner of death." He said. Flygon wailed out, like it was challenging Darkrai. Lucario, who had Lunatone in his arms, walked over to me and said, "We are not going to leave your side Luna. I am at your service."

"I'm not either." Shadow said, Umbreon, Absol and Raichu next to him. "Same here." Sonic said, still on Flygon and Pikachu and Sneasel with him. "I may not be a huge help Luna, but I'm still with ya." Silver said, looking very confident, Pichu on his right shoulder. Houndoom howled and Primeape growled. "We ain't leavin' you either." Knux said, a smile on his face. October elbowed Darkness; he sighed. "We're with ya too." Luna nodded.

"You're dead now. Darkness King, you're going to hell."

* * *

Spike smiled evilly at them all. "What fools. Darkness King has a legendary Pokemon and you fools have regular Pokemon. Luna. You're gonna be my bride one way or another." Solrock whined. "Shut your yap! Or I'll shut it for you!" He yelled. Solrock made a small whimpering sound. Spike drummed his fingers on the rock walls, waiting patiently for Luna to come to him. "what fools you all are!"

* * *

I growled. Butterfree landed on my right shoulder. We were all still human. Human. Where was Gorum? I turned around, looking for him. He was nowhere to be found. "Where is Gorum?!" I yelled out. The Darkness King smirked while all of us where looking around for Gorum.

"Are you talking about him?" He asked cruelly. He moved aside and we all saw Gorum hanging on the wall by chains. Cuffs where around his wrists and ankles. I could tell he was in pain. His Munchlax sat down and looked blankly at us. There was a cuff around its ankle also, with a iron ball at the end of the chain. That's it. I burst. Anger boiled inside of me for to long. Claws came out of my finger-tips. I started to grow larger and I felt power build up inside of me.. Fangs started to also grow. My eyes glowed from the anger. Payback time.  
I lunged after the Darkness King, aiming my claws at his face. Butterfree fluttered off my shoulder and right in front of Darkrai. I kept trying to at least make the king bleed. No luck. Then I heard a noise. What was it? I turned around, looking over my shoulder often.  
Three bird-like Pokemon, no, it was four of them. A blue one, yellow, a red one and one seemed to be golden. Sonic and the others saw them too. I sensed that Gorum's hope started to grow. As the Pokemon came closer, we started to see people on their backs. It was still hard to see, but it didn't matter.

"Luna, look out! Behind you!" Gorum yelled. I turned around quickly and dodged the Darkness King's blow. I kicked at him. Lucario was protecting Lunatone. Houndoom, Primeape, Umbreon, Absol, Sneasel, Flygon, and Butterfree were taking care of Darkrai, but sadly, they weren't doing so well. Sonic was still on the Flygon's back and he was starting to get beat up pretty well. But where was Pikuchu? Along with that thought, where was Pichu and Raichu too? Silver and Shadow stood about a few feet away from each other, but they stood behind Pichu, Pikachu and Raichu. What were those boys doing? They pointed at Darkrai and yelled at the same time,

"Triple thunder bolt!" A huge amount of electricity shot out towards Darkrai, but it dodged and the bolt was coming towards October! Shadow panicked. "OCTOBER! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" But it was too late. The bolt was to close to her now. I thought it was the end of her, but when the bolt strike, she was gone. I was puzzled then looked around. Darkness had a firm grip on her shoulder and next to him was an Abra. Her eyes were big and filled with fear. I smiled weakly, knowing that she was okay. Knuckles was fighting the King now. I had to find Spike and tell him to stop this madness. What am I thinking?! He'll ask me to marry him first before he would do something. Then the blue bird landed. It was cold, cold as ice. I turned around.

"....Wow....." I squeaked. Some one started to step down, but couldn't. "Articuno, lower yourself please." I was confused at first, but when she stepped down, something told me to trust her, or something like that. The other two bird-like Pokemon landed. One of the bird Pokemon  
I heard was called Zapdos and the other Moltres. Two other's came down from their backs. What the hell was going on?!?!

"That enough Darkness King. You have gone too far now." The one that was on Articuno's back said. The King smirked. "Yeah? Well, what are you gonna do about it? I'm not like you, I'm not human!" The one that was on Zapdos' back turned around. "No use Kika! We can defeat him like this!" Kika turned around. "I know Lightning...."

"Um... Who are you guys?" I asked. Kika was about to answer, until a huge, big, blue Pokemon came out of nowhere! A boy, that seemed to be about 17, was clinging onto it like his life depended on it. "Next time Kyogre, try not to go up from the ground. That's Groudon's job, 'kay?" A lady said to it. She looked at the guy who was clinging onto it. "Urshai, don't worry, I got Kyogre under control"

"Hel-LO! I asked something!" I yelled. Sonic, who was still on Flygon, froze where he was and asked, "What's going on?" I shrugged. The guy that was called Lightning, walked up to me and said, "Well, we're apart of a, how do I put this....." The guy who was on Moltres came up to me and looked closely. "Kika, do you think she might be..." Kika shrugged. "I don't know." The Darkness King lunged at me, drawing a sword.

"We'll talk later! We fight now!" I turned to doge and grabbed the handle of the sword. I forced it out of his hand and stabbed him in the back. He yelled out in pain, but why isn't he dead? He turned to me and chuckled evilly. "Did you really think that'd stop me?" Lightning whispered something to Kika, but I couldn't tell what he said. When I wasn't paying attention, The King took the sword out of his body and swiped it at me. It cut me across the stomach and I screamed. Shadow turned quickly. I held onto the wound, hoping I would stop the blood.

"THAT IS IT!" I yelled. Once again, I started growling, I felt myself growing stronger. Fangs started to grow. Next thing I knew, blood was splattered everywhere. Was it my own? Or was it the Darkness King's? Then everything was clear. The sword was sticking out of my arm, but for some reason, I didn't feel any pain. It actually kinda tickled. I looked at the King.

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE ALREADY?!" I smirked, but no words could come to me. I pulled the sword out of arm and threw it away. The wound where the sword was healed. A beast. That was what I was--A beast. "Now! Fire up all of your auras!" Urshai yelled. I turned quickly. Did he say what I thought he said?! Just as I thought, aura was starting to come out of their hands. Lightning had a yellow aura the reminded me of electricity. Kika had a very pale blue aura that reminded me of ice. Urshai and the other lady had a aura that looked like mine, but it looked a lot like water. Lastly, the one that was on Moltres' back had orange aura that reminded me of fire.

"Flygon! Are you okay buddy?" I heard Sonic say. I turned around and saw Flygon with an injured wing. It called out, painfully. I looked back and forth at Flygon and the others with the different aura colors. Or were they elemental? It made me think hard, but Urshai snapped me out of it.

"Luna! You need to find Spike, he's the one that's more dangerous!" I nodded and went off. Knuckles, Midnight and Silver not to far. But where was Shadow? I ran towards a tunnel and rested for a bit. Midnight came up to me and patted my back.

"You okay sis?" I nodded. Butterfree fluttered onto my shoulder. Silver turned around and I looked up. Shadow was fighting the Darkness King along with Sonic and the others. Where was that golden bird Pokemon? Was Shadow gonna be okay? What about Lucario and Lunatone? Other quiestions flooded into my head.

"Gorum! Where is he? Is he still cuffed onto that wall of rocks?" I asked looking around wildly. There was no sign of Gorum, no matter how hard I looked. All of a sudden pain shot in my head. There was a voice. Gorum?

_"I'm okay Luna. The cuffs were rusted, so I broke out easily. Just find Spike, quickly!" _It was Gorum! I shook my head and looked around. What the hell was that about? And where was Gorum.

"Over here!" I looked to my right and saw Gorum carrying his Munchlax. "Spike is in here." He said. Silver looked around.

"This isn't Mt. Moon." He said. I looked back at him.

"Whaddya mean? If this isn't Mt. Moon then where are we?!" Knuckles barked. Houndoom growled. Midnight placed Teddiursa on his shoulder.

"It doesn't matter where we are, all we know is that the Darkness King and Spike are here and we need to stop both of them!" _Teddiursa! _His Pokemon called out. I smiled and nodded.

"Midnight's right! Let's go!" We took off and followed Gorum.

**A/N: A few more chapters and its done! If anyone has any questions, please pm me. R&R please! No flames.**


	11. Battle Done

**A/N: i tried to get this up a. s. a. p. so, here it is!**

We followed Gorum for what it seemed to be forever. The tunnel was long, but I didn't know it would take this long just to get up to Spike! Butterfree was starting to get trireduntil we finally reached Spike's chamber. He turned, with a smile on his face that would make even Shadow shudder. "Hello Luna." He said. Solrock cried out. " He turned to his Pokemon. "I told you to shut up!" He yelled. I took a step forward.

"Spike, Solrock and Lunatone are dying. They need each other to live. Most of them live on their own, but these two can't live by themselves!" Midnight put his hand on my shoulder. Spike looked at Solrock then back at me. Was he deciding what to do? He smiled again at me and asked,

"So, what do you want me to do about it?" I thought I was gonna slap him so hard he was gonna have his head stuck in a wall. I sighed and screamed out, "I WANT YOU TO STOP THIS! ARE YOU JUST GOING TO LET SONIC AND-well, you might let Shadow... BUT ARE YOU JUST GOING TO SIT THERE AND WATCH THEM DIE?!" His eyes grew wide. He had every right to fear me. Silver's Pichujumped in front of me and seemed to try to calm me down, along with Butterfree, Teddiursa and Houndoom. Spike tilted his head forward then looked out the window that he possibly made, and watched. I heard Flygon cry out with Sonic. Shadow yelled out. Those other people fought hard by the sounds of it. Spike turned back to me, then looked at Solrock and smirked.

"You know, I thought that these two would come in handy someday. Promise me that one day, you'll-" Anything that had to do with me, I knew I wasn't going to like it. I pushed Spike out of the way picked up Solrockand jumped through that widow with my back facing the ground.

"SIS!" Midnight called out and looked over the edge of the window. I closed my eyes hoping that I would survive the fall. Then, I landed on something. It wasn't hard, but it wasn't soft either. It wasn't rough, and it wasn't smooth. I looked around. I was on the back of a Pokemon, but I couldn't tell what it was. I sat up, with Solrock still in my arms. Lucario came up to me and took Solrock from me.

"Be careful on that Cresselia." He said with a smirk. I smiled and nodded. Cresselia rose up and came after Darkrai. I saw Darkness and October still on the rock ledge where Darkness had teleported her there. Two other Pokemon came up. One looked similar to the other, but one was a bit smaller and it was red and the other one was blue and a bit bigger. Lucario named them out. "Latios and Latias." They came over to them and the red one, which I'm guessing was Latias, nuzzled October. I looked over at Sonic, who and Flygon safely in a Pokeball, and saw a small pink Pokemon. I squinted to see it better. It kinda looked like a cat.

"Are these lengendary Pokemon?" I murmured to myself. I looked over at Shadow, who seemed to have a bigger and stronger Pokemon. Cresselia kept attacking Darkrai. I stood on its back and waited for the right time to jump. When I was ready and the timing was right, I jumped. I grabbed the sword that I threw and lunged it at the king. It got him, right in his chest where the heart would be. He yelled out in pain and disappeared. Darkraiwas unconsciousand all the Pokemon, along with the Pokemon that I thought were legendary, stood or floated over him. I heard the sound of clapping hands.

"Well done, my beloved. I guess I'll see you later." Spike vanished. Midnight ran over to me.

"What were you thinking?! You could've been killed!" I looked up at him.

"But I didn't." I said straightening up. Midnight wrapped his arms around me. "I couldn't loose you again..." He mumbled. I patted his back.

"I know Midnight, I know."

**A/N: Well, the battle is done, but one problem: where are the Pokemon going to go?! They can't just leave them! See what happens in the next chapter! R&R please!**


	12. Ice Princess?

**A/N: Alright, I've been thinking a lot about this chapter and I hope you enjoy!**

Lucario carried both Solrock and Lunatone. I was worried. I couldn't help, but to think what would happen to those two Pokemon. Sonic's Pikachu hopped on my shoulder. I sighed and scratched behind its ear. That was when Shadow turned to me and started to slow his pace until he was next to me.

"Are you okay? You haven't been yourself ever since that battle was over." I sighed again. "I know, but something doesn't seem right. I mean, where did those people go? The ones on those legendary Pokemon. The Pokemon too, where did they go?" I asked, letting Pikachu down. Shadow shrugged.

"Hey, we're gonna stop by at a Pokemon Center to get the Pokemon checked out. You don't mind, do you?" I shook my head.

-------------  
Mean while...  
-------------

"You said you where going to get my girl! Well, Where the hell is she?" Spike yelled at his father. His father smirked smugly. "You have to be patient, my son."

"DON'T YOU **_DARE _**CALL ME THAT!" Spike screamed, his hand clenched into fists. "I want Luna, and I will do whatever it takes to do so." He said, slightly calmer. The Darkness King's orange eyes burned with hatred and anger. "I want to control everything as well, but you know as well as I do." He said.

"You want to know what I want, more than Luna?" Spike said, cruelly. "What's that?" The king said, raising a brow. "I want you dead." Spike vanished.

-------------  
Back with everyone......  
-------------

I went over to a pond to calm myself down. Butterfree, Lucario, Lunatone and Solrock rested under a tree. Umbreon, Absol, and Raichu were playing with Knuckles' and Sonic's Pokemon. I smiled, then turned back to the lake. I leaned down to dip my head in the water. Suddenly, dark blue hands grabbed my shoulders and pulled me in.

"LUNA!" Shadow screamed. My body was already in the water, but I felt his hand grip tightly on mine. I opened my eyes and I saw him. Shadow wouldn't let go of me anytime soon. He started pulling me back, but the one who forced me into the water pulled and Shadow's grip came loose. I heard him scream out my name. My hand slid from his, and soon I closed my eyes once more.

"Hey, Lune. Time to get up." I heard someone say. A high-pitched bark greeted me, along with licking on my face. I lifted my head and opened my eyes. A little dog with its body covered by a light, but with its head sticking out. I groaned and looked around. "Nice t' see ya again Luna." I looked up and saw Lightning, the guy I saw when he was battling the Darkness King. I stood up slowly.

"Where...... Where am I?" I asked holding my head up with my hand. My hand felt hard for some reason. I looked at it. Ice! My whole body was ice! I retreated to a wall. What happened to me? The dog whimpered. "Sparky, give her some space boy." Lightning came after the tiny dog and picked him up. "Sorry for the shock." He chuckled.

"Sorry about Lightning's puns." I looked to my right. Urshai walked towards me, with a Suicune by his side. I read about Suicune from one of Silver's books that he had in his backpack. "And I sorry for scaring you like that. We thought you were the High Queen."

"High Queen?" I asked. Sparky yapped. "Sparkers, quiet boy." Lightning hushed. I laughed quietly and turned back to Urshai. "The High Queen is the one that gives orders to us. We haven't had a High Queen yet, but when we do her name we have to address her is Mother Nature." Urshai said.

"What if she doesn't want to be called that?" I asked. Everyone was quiet. Sparky didn't even bark or yap. I thought I said something wrong, until Urshai spoke again. "We never had a Queen that didn't want to be called that."

"Then, maybe you should call her by her real name, if she doesn't want to be called 'Mother Nature'. Now why am I like this?" Urshai and Lightning held back their laughter, but they let some of it go. "What?"

"Well, we were wrong about one thing," Urshai said. "But apparently you are the Ice Princess." I laughed. "You're kidding, right?" Urshai looked at me with a straight face. "You're not. Are you?" He shook his head. "Well, can't I least get back to my friends?" Urshai nodded, a smile was on his face.

* * *

"Someone pulled her down and I couldn't pull her back out." Shadow said. My head popped out of the water just in time. I was back to normal, there wasn't any ice on my body. "Hey!" I yelled. Everyone turned around. "Can someone help me out please?" Butterfree and Flygon were flying towards me sooner than I thought.

"Thanks you guys." I said, griping onto their feet. My feet still dragged in the water, but at least I could breath. Ice Princess. HA! Right, I would never be anything like that. I came to the shore in no time. I felt like hugging the ground, but Lucario stopped me from doing anything.

"We need to get to the Pokemon center. Now." I nodded and stood up. Lucario picked up Solrock and Shadow picked up Lunatone. We all ran to the Pokemon Center. I could tell that both Pokemon were hurt, real bad. I looked over at Sonic. He looked over at me and took a deep breath. I knew he was worried. Shadow, on the other hand, just wanted to get to the center and get out. He had a look on his face that showed absolutely nothing but hate. He was mad at Spike no doubt.  
We got there in a short amount of time. Both Lunatone and Solrock didn't make a sound. I was really getting worried now. A Chancey (I may have misspelled that) came and took the two Pokemon. I sighed and wondered if they were gonna be okay.

-----------------  
Later that day.....  
-----------------

"Urshai..... Urshai..... Urshai, c'mon. Where are you?" It was late at night and everyone was asleep, except me. I was over by the pond and I was trying to stay quiet. "Urshaaaiiii.... C'mon." I whined. He came out of the water a few hours later, and yawned.

"Hey Luna, mornin'. What can I do for ya?" I smiled nervously and said, "I need a place for our Pokemon to stay. I don't want to leave them alone." He nodded. "I understand completely, but this is something I have to discuss with the others." Disappointed, I nodded. He went back into the water, disappearing.

**A/N: Okay, I had a major writers' block, but here's what I got!**


	13. Home Sweet Home

**A/N: Only the Epilogue and it's done, but it ain't stopping here! There will be another story coming soon hopfully. Enjoy!**

I didn't sleep to well last night. I released Slorock and Lunatone, but I didn't want to give up Butterfree. Lucario was coming with us, since he did say that he did come from Mobius like us. Someone also had to take care of Sonic, Knuckles, Darkness, Silver and Shadow's Pokemon. I wasn't sure if October had any Pokemon. Lucario stayed next to me for the longest time, even though we still were at the Pokemon Center.  
I went to the pond later that day, hoping Urshai was there. He was, arms crossed, but had a smile on his face. "Hey Urshai, have you discussed about the Pokemon with the others?" He nodded.

"Yup, we'll have to take turns watching them. You have nothing to worry about Luna." I smiled and tried to hug him. Somehow, I found myself face-first in the water. "Yeah, shouldv'e told you that if you try to hug me, you'll go through me. Sorry Lune." I coughed out dirty water.

"Yeah, thanks for telling me Urshai." I shook my head. He laughed quietly. "Now, all you have to worry about is how to get back home." I looked at him and nodded. Urshai held out a hand. I was aout to take it, but then I remembered that my hand would pass through and I took my hand back. He smiled again.

"You learn quickly." He laughed. I couldn't help but to chuckle. "But here, lemme help you out." Water surrounded me, except for my head, and put me back on land. I was compleatly dry for a reason. Then I thought that all the water took back the water that was on me and my cloths.

"Like I said, try to find a way back home. Okay?" I nodded and went back to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

Butterfree woke me up the next morning by fluttering her wings in front of my face. I sat up. "What's wrong?" I asked it. It flew off and stopped. Butterfree looked like it wanted me to follow it. I stood up and caught up with it. Butterfree kept flying and I tried to keep up with it. It wasn't long till Sonic was next to me, asking me what was wrong.

"I don't know!" I repeated. Lucario rushed over, once we passed him. "What is wrong?" He asked. I looked over at him. "I DON'T KNOW!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Lucario didn't say anything. I stopped for a moment. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, but I'm trying to catch up with-"

"Butterfree?" I heard Silver say. I turned back around and saw Butterfree on Silver's left shoulder and Pichu on his right. I walked over to him. "Thanks Silver." He smiled and shrugged. "No big deal really. Why was it flying away from you?"

_"Pichu Pichu?" _Pichu said with a quiestioned look on its face. I shrugged. "I... I don't know." Butterfree went off again. Sonic had a confused look on his face. I didn't know what to say. Next thing I knew, Shadow, October, Darkness, Midnight, Gorum, (who was still a little injured) and Knuckles were following me, trying to catch not only my Butterfree, but some of their own Pokemon. What the hell was going on? Then I relized, they were leading us to find a way home. Lucario ran faster; he seemed to shrink.  
A bright light shone out of nowhere and soon, we found ourselves home. Still in the cloths, but we were normal. _That, was a little weird_. I thought. I looked around for Lucario, but there was was nothing of him.

"Has anyone seen Lucario?" I asked. Shadow picked something up. "I think I found him." He said, placing something furry in my hand. I opened my hand and in my palm was a mouse on its hind feet. "Lucario?" The mouse looked up at me.

"Well, I guess you can call me that since I don't remember my own name." I smiled, knowing that he was okay. October looked around. "So, this is what mobius looks like huh?" She said. Darkness nodded. "I think I'll take her around. Besides, I think Shadow has a lot of catching up to do." I looked over at Shadow, who was glaring at Darkness and blushing. I didn't quite understand, but I ignored it. I rose Lucario up to my face.

"So this is what you look like when your here on Mobius huh?" Lucario smiled. "Aye, but for a mouse I am a great and noble knight." He bowed. "I am at your service milady." I giggled quietly. I couldn't believe I was hearing this from a mouse! Knuckles came up to me. "Hey, I'm going to the Master Emerald. No doubt that Rouge is there..." He said to me before taking off. Sonic looked over his shoulder.

"Gotta get going too Lune! I'll see ya 'round!" He ran off. Looks like I'm back on my own for a while, with Midnight and Shadow to help me.

**A/N: Whew! All right, I couldn't figure out how they were gonna get home, so I thought that maybe the Pokemon could help out somehow. It was a little tricky, but I got it! Next is just the Epilogue, I hope you enjoyed it!**


	14. Epilogue

**A/N: Thanks for reading everybody! There's a story called "Where I'm From" that you might have to read first. I'm not sure if me and Kumerai-sama might want to continue the story from her page, but we'll be talking about it. Enjoy the last of this fanfic!**

It was a relaxing day, but it felt like something was missing. Lucario stayed on my shoulder all day long for a reason. I didn't bother to ask him though. Lucario didn't talk to me today, and I didn't know why. Maybe he was still trying to rest for a while.  
To change the subject, every-now-and-then I would meet Urshai, but we would just talk about unimportant stuff. Other than that, I haven't heard from Shadow for a while. At first, when we came back home, we would meet up and just go for walks. We wouldn't talk or anything, but we didn't need to. Then he wouldn't meet up for a day or two. Then, we didn't see each other for a walk now for a long while. This was all for just three weeks! I'm worried about him now. I haven't heard from him for a few days. Sonic tells me not to worry, but I don't listen to him.  
That's why I'm walking here now. Thunder begins to roar and lightning flashes. The rain starts to pound on me and Lucario, soaking anything alive. I didn't fasten my pace, I didn't run. I still continued to walk. Not only did I worry about Shadow, I missed him. It hurt my heart, it hurt me so much. Lucario finally spoke.

"Milady, we have to get out of this rain. You will get sick!" I didn't respond, but I did try to look for a shelter. Like magic, a small cabin was not too far form me. I walked over to it. Lucario climbed down into my pocket, trying to keep dry. I reached out for the doorknob. I walked inside. It was nice and stable cabin. Like it was built only a few weeks ago. No one seemed to be inside, so I went in and shut the door behind me. Lucario poked his head out of my pocket and looked around.

"Where did you find this? It's rather nice in here, don't you think so milady?" I nodded. It was furnished too. A green couch was in front of a stone fireplace, the floor was made up of hardwood. I pulled Lucario out of my pocket and put him on the wooden coffee table. He was soaking wet, and it was kinda funny. He shook himself dry, or at least somewhat dry. It made me giggle quietly. I looked around. The cabin was clean, except for a few spiderwebs here and there.

"I wonder if someone lives here..." I said aloud. Lucario managed to get down from the table and scurry to my feet. "Perhaps, and then again, maybe not." He was right. It was a nice place, but I already have a house. Maybe this could be a good escape-away-from-the-city cabin. That seemed like a good idea. I turned to my right and there was a staircase leading to a possible attic.

"Be careful milady." I heard Lucario say. I nodded and went up. There was barely any spiderwebs and there was nothing except a large chest in the middle of the attic. I pulled myself over and walked over to the cest. Lucario was clinging onto my pants leg and looking around. "I don't like the looks of this..." He mumbled. He climbed up to my pocket and ducked in there again.  
The chest was wooden; I can tell even from here. Once I was a few feet away, I saw a lock on it. I crouched down and tried to open it. It opened easily. Inside there were two sky blue bangles and a note. I broght the note up to my face and read it.

"_Dear to whomever reads this,_

_I am the greatest warrior even known and now I have three children. The eldest is a midnight blue hedgehog that we named Midnight. The youngest is an echidna that we have named Celestial and we named her that for many reasons. Lastly is the middle child. I was afriad she would not live long after she was born. She was very small and weak. My wife, Jeera and I were both very worried about her. Until one day, she had a burst of energy and she seemed to act like a normal child. We were concered with this, but the docters said she was fine.  
But I still worry about her. So whomever finds these bangles, please, give them to my first daughter, Luna._

_Sincerly, R- Ca-"_

The name was scratched out somehow. Then I thought: was this person my father? It could be, I mean it did make sence. I picked them up and looked at them for a while. Lucario poked his head out. "Those look rather nice milady." He said. I looked at him and nodded. I slipped them on my wrists. They were a perfect fit. I continued to looked at them. They seemed unusual for some odd reason. The thunder outside roared loudly. Lucario and I waited out the storm. When it seemed peaceful outside, we went out and I shut the door behind me. Even though I though I knew Shadow was okay, I still couldn't help but to worry...

**A/N: And there you have it! I hope you liked it!^^**


End file.
